


Shadows

by DaniellaRikhter (EpisodeManiac)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpisodeManiac/pseuds/DaniellaRikhter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они не прячутся в тени - они и сами тени.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows

Раньше Лео мог смотреть на Скай часами. Она была как самое настоящее небо в ясный летний день – чистая, нежная, с сияющей улыбкой, освещавшей всё вокруг подобно солнцу. Теперь, от _той_  Скай осталось только имя.  
  
Коулсон постоянно повторяет, что они должны слиться с тенями. А Скай привыкла его слушаться.  
  
Она сама как тень теперь – бледная, мрачная. Даже когда-то золотисто-карие глаза стали почти чёрными – идеальная маскировка.  
  
Маскировка…  
  
Все вечно пытаются подтолкнуть его, ускорить его работу над маскировочным устройством. Они не понимают, что это не так просто? Каждый раз, как он начинает над этим работать, всё, что у него получается, всё, о чём он может думать – это Скай.  
  
Как хамелеон, она слилась с обычными агентами Щ.И.Т.а. Не теми, которые умные  _– она ведь была очень умной –_  а другими, которые… Какое слово?..  _Убийцы._  
  
Чёрная одежда, короткие волосы – вторая Мэй. И даже, совсем как Мэй, совсем не улыбается.  
  
Им не нужна вторая Мэй, у них уже есть одна, им нужна Скай…  
  
Но  _той_  Скай больше нет, она слилась с тенями. А у Лео испортилось зрение, и ему тяжело вглядываться во тьму.  
  
***  
  
Раньше Скай любила заходить в лабораторию. Она могла сидеть на стуле, пить кофе и болтать с Симмонс и Фитцем. Лаборатория была её любимым местом в автобусе. Теперь… Теперь ничего от этого не осталось.  
  
Джемма ушла, автобус заброшен, а Лео… Лео, того Лео, что она знала, больше нет.  
  
Новая лаборатория больше похожа на заброшенный склад – в ней пусто, пыльно и темно. И в самом центре, освещаемый всего лишь небольшой настольной лампой, сидит Фитц, такой же тёмный, как и комната вокруг него.  
  
Это не может быть правдой, но Скай действительно кажется, что она может  _увидеть_  тень, накрывающую его  _разум_.  
  
Он бледный, под его глазами синяки, и он сильно похудел – он буквально лишь тень самого себя прежнего. И когда она приходит к нему, а он не рядом с лампой, она не сразу может его найти в тенях комнаты – кажется, будто он медленно исчезает.  
  
_Или он уже исчез?_  
  
Он почти не замечает её, постоянно разговаривая с кем-то, кого только он может видеть. Но когда он смотрит на неё,  _когда он видит её_ , Скай страшно.   
  
_Он пустой._  
  
Лео больше нет, только его тело – дышащее, двигающееся, разговаривающее, но это только оболочка. И когда она смотрит в его глаза, всё, что она видит – это пустую чёрную бездну.  
  
_Она скучает по нему._  
  
Каждый раз, выходя из лаборатории, Скай обещает себе, что больше не вернётся, только по рабочим вопросам, и каждый раз, на следующий день она приходит снова, в надежде увидеть во тьме хоть что-то.  
  
***  
  
_Исчезнуть. Стать призраками. Жить в тени._  
  
Это приказ, а агенты Щ.И.Т.а всегда хорошо исполняют приказы.  
  
Их враги рыщут, готовятся к битвам против них, надеются их убить. Но они и не подозревают, что агенты Щ.И.Т.а уже мертвы. Если не физически, то морально.  
  
_Они всего лишь тени тех, кого когда-то освещало солнце._


End file.
